Never Again
by DemonChild6
Summary: Nikki just broke up with her boyfriend, Stone, a couple days ago and she was a little more moody then usual. She promised herself she would never date another guy like him... But how about a pretty brunette? NikxOC, Yuri/Lesbian story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, so I made this story a while ago and put it up on another site and I wanted to put it up on here. The chapters are a lot shorter than my other story. This story has a OC in it, because I like OC's. :b_

* * *

It kept a lot of concentration to keep Nikki from pulling her hair out. The clones would not leave her alone. Okay, yeah she wasn't selling anything or doing the other things she's supposed to do as an employee of the "Crappy Barn", but she didn't think she could stop herself from knocking their blocks off.

She knew though that the real reason she was losing it was because her last experience with dating. She just broke up with her boyfriend Stone, who turned out to be just a jerk. She knew he was a jerk when she was dating him, but he was like a jerk with a sweet side to him. But that wasn't true. He was a coward who didn't even had the balls to break up with her face to face.

She was so done with dating guys like him. Never again. So today she was working her shift in the Khaki Barn goofing off as usual. Many fake people came in and out of the store and occasionally kids that wanted to mess around and make a mess around the store. The girl took in a deep breath and exhaled. It was really boring working in that stupid store.

Jonsey and Jen walked in to check on their miserable friend. After the breakup they became worried about Nikki, thinking she would become colder and more anti-social. "Hey kid whats up?" Jonsey asked as he playfully punched Nikki's arm. She frowned in response and mumbled an "I'm fine." Jen gave her a sad look. "Hey Nik you wanna hang out after your shift?" Nikki smiled a small smile. "Sure Jen that'd be cool."

Later that day Nikki and Jen were at the food court eating burgers at the Lemon with Caitlin. "I saw that jerk Stone today Nikki. You should of seen it he was flirting with this girl and she totally threw her drink in his face!" Nikki couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Stone getting soaked by some girls beverage. The three girls laughed and Wyatt came over and ploped down on a chair at the table with a sigh.

"Hey Wyatt. Why the long face?" Jen asked as Wyatt put up his feet on another chair. "It's Serena..." All the girls let out an exhausted moan. Serena has been putting Wyatt in a bad mood for a few weeks now. They just broke up. Nikki could understand Wyatt at this time though it was kind of the opposite situation.

"Come on Wyatt; that girl is horrible. She completely broke your heart and got with another guy right after with no pity on you at all." Caitlin comforted her broken friend. Wyatt just nodded his head, not really listening.

Nikki shook her head and got up from the table. Jen stood with her asking, "Where you going?" Nikki raised an eyebrow and turned to walk away. "I'm going to Spin This. I want some new music." Jen was alarmed, she knew what Nikki really wanted to do. "Wait I'm coming too!"

Nikki had lost it, and Jen knew this. She cussed out Serena and got kicked out of the store by crazycop Ron and almost taken to the mall jail for "un-ladylike behavior" as he said. But Jen was able to convince him that she won't be anymore trouble.

"Nikki are you insane? You could have been banned from the mall for acting like that!" Nikki just looked away with a frown. "Well I wasn't okay? Besides that Serena bitch needed a good slap in the face for what she did to Wyatt."

Jen sighed and looked at her cellphone. "Well I gotta go to work. Promise me that you won't cause anymore trouble?"

"Fine." Was all the pierced girl said. Jen walked off to the Penalty Box sporting goods store.

Nikki sighed and rested her chin on her hand. She knew that she shouldn't have done that to Serena but she was mad. Lately she had been mad at everything.

"Hey you! Asian girl in the white!" Nikki raised an eyebrow and turned her eyes to a brunette in a black tanktop and dark blue skinny jeans with a rainbow seat-belt buckled belt matching with round rainbow earrings and purple vans walking over to her.

When the girl reached Nikki she said with annoyance in her voice, "I have a name, you know." The girl smirked down at her. "I liked what you did to that music store owner back there. Shes a real B."

Nikki stood up from where she was sitting. "Whatever. Everything I said was true." Nikki reflected on how she called Serena a 'ho that doesn't know what she wants' and a 'succubus' and many other things.

"Haha well it was nice. My names Regina by the way. Regina Valentino. You could call me Reggie." She held out her hand politely for Nikki to shake. Nikki looked at the offered hand and hesitantly shook it. "I'm Nikki. Nikki Wong. Not 'Asian girl in the white'." Reggie laughed a bit at that. "Sorry I wanted to talk and I didn't know your name."

Nikki was really confused as to why this girl would want to talk to her so badly. So being the straight forward person she is, she asked. "Why did you want to talk so badly?" She asked as she crossed her arms and put all her weight on one leg.

Reggie shrugged and smiled flirtatiously. "I thought you were really cute and wanted to know your name." Nikki was shocked, and that was saying something. This girl seemed to like her in a romantic way. She knew a few lesbians at her school but they never thought of her romantically.

She couldn't stop the blush that took over her face. "Uhh well um it was nice meeting you." She waved goodbye awkwardly and ran off to the Lemon leaving behind the brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_

"OH MY GOD NOWAY!" Caitlin yelled as she heard the news from Nikki. Jen quickly shushed her then turned back to the purple-haired girl. "So you think she was into you?" Nikki nodded and looked up at Jen. "You know, I'm not disgusted I mean honestly I always kinda had a thing for girls. Not that I like you guys that way, I don't want you to get all paranoid."

Both of the other girls smiled and nodded in understanding as Nikki continued. "I was just surprised and I didn't know how to respond. It's like my voice got caught in my throat when I thought of flirting back. So I panicked and ran away." Nikki sighed and rested her head on the table. Caitlin giggled and started jumping up and down while clapping. "Oh! Oh! What if you see her again? What will you do?"

Nikki sighed deeply holding a hand to her forehead. "I have no clue." Jen gave Nikki a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're smart and you're usually never speechless." Nikki smiled back and nodded. The three girls then split off to do their own thing. Jen had to go back to work and Caitlin had a date at the movies.

Nikki had nothing to do. She didn't want to go back to the Khaki Barn simply because it was the last place she would ever want to go. She decided to go to Underground Videos. She greeted Jude who was chilling on the couch with some goldfish. "Sup Nikki! Look I found a goldfish. I call him Fish." Jude smiled as he started conversing with the animal. Nikki shook her head and continued with her business.

She grimaced when she passed the romance section and went straight to action. When she turned the corner to the action aisle she froze. There was Reggie looking through some movies. She quickly turned back around the corner. Jude saw his friend acting weird so he went over to her and asked whats wrong. "You see that girl over there?" Jude looked around the corner then nodded.

"Earlier today she flirted with me."

Jude raised an eyebrow and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Then his eyes got wide and he laughed. "Haha noway dude! Reggie is fricking f~ine! You should so hit that." Nikki frowned at the skater and punched him in the arm. "Ow! Hey what was that for?"

"For being such a typical perverted guy." Her face turned from a frown to a surprised look. "Wait, you know her Jude?" Jude nodded as he rubbed his arm to numb the pain. "Yeah I'm real cool with her. We skate together over at the skate park and hang out here at the mall sometimes. I always knew she rolled both ways but didn't think she would hit on any of my chick friends."

Nikki frowned again, "So you think I'm not her type?" Jude put up his hands in defense. "Whoa whoa hold on there bra no need to get testy. I didn't say that. But I didn't think that _she_ was _your_ type." Nikki blushed profusely and turned away from him only to bump into another body. A female body.

"Hey Jude, Nikki." Nikki looked up at the taller girl who of course turned out to be Reggie. Jude grinned and gave the brunette a high five and multiple other hand gestures that seemed to be the way they greeted each other. Reggie looked at Nikki and smiled. "So hey I didn't really get to know you more cause you ran off. Wanna get a coffee and talk? Jude can come too." She said as she looked at the beanie-clad boy and his fish with a smile. "Alriiight! Lets go Fish."

They went to Grind Me and ran into Wyatt. "Hey guys." He greeted casually while drinking his mocha. "Hey dude this is Regina. Shes one of my skate friends." Jude said as he introduced Reggie and her a Wyatt shook hands. "Just call me Reggie." She said with a small grin. Wyatt smiled at the girl and grabbed Nikki away from the other two. "So this is the girl that flirted with you and freaked you out huh? Shes cute."

Nikki felt her cheeks get warm for the third time that day and frowned. "How the hell did you know about that?" She asked in a harsh whisper. He smiled and got out his phone that had multiple texts from Caitlin, Jen, and Jude. Nikki slapped her forehead in annoyance at her friends. Jude and Reggie were sitting at a table already drinking coffee they ordered. Nikki and Wyatt went over to join them, Wyatt ordering another coffee.

The four had joked around and told many stories that has happened to them at their favorite hangout, the mall. Wyatt was talking about Serena of course and Nikki told him about what she did. "You called her that?" Nikki nodded with a smile. Wyatt couldn't help but smile. Though he did end up frowning. "Now I have to probably deal with her if she ever comes to McFlipsters..."

"I doubt she'll come to face you after Nikki gave her that whipping." Reggie said with a chuckle. Jude looked at her, "Noway you saw it, dudette?" Reggie nodded her head with a grin, "Yeah dude it was awesome you should have seen that girl's face." Reggie laughed as she remembered the look on Serena's face as Nikki gave it to her. Nikki smiled, "Reggie's right, you should have seen it Wyatt. Serena was speechless."

Wyatt laughed but shook his head. Wyatt soon had to leave to practice his guitar playing and Jude also insisted on leaving. He gave a goodbye handshake to Reggie and as he walked away he gave Nikki two thumbs up. Nikki gave him a frown and almost gave the bird when she saw Reggie staring at her with a smile. Nikki blushed and gave a nervous laugh. "Heh heh.. so I guess its just us."

"Yup. So tell me about yourself, What kind of music do you like?" Nikki blinked at the question. She never really had someone so interested in her. Reggie would keep asking questions about Nikki and Nikki would respond then ask the same question to Reggie. They soon became comfortable around each other and ended up laughing and have fun talking.

"So then the boys found out that it was Ron The Rent-a-Cop. It was pretty surprising when they told us. We almost didn't believe them." You both chuckled at the story Nikki was telling about Jude and Jonsey's video discovery. Nikki sighed comfortably. She was really connecting with the girl across from her. But she was no longer blushing which was a big plus.

"You know Nikki, you have really great style. I love how you're just yourself and don't care what anyone thinks, and still beautiful." Oh great the blushing is back. Nikki smiled and leaned back on her chair, trying to pretend the blush wasn't there. "Well I am my own individual unlike those stupid clones back at the Crappy Barn." Reggie laughed at that.

"Yeah I've seen those girls. I remember a while ago me a Jude totally messed up all the clothes and watch the older clone yell at the others to clean up the mess." She giggled at the memory. "Ha glad I wasn't there. They would have just made me clean the whole thing up." Reggie frowned, "They make you do all the dirty work?"

Nikki nodded her head. "Yes and no. I kinda ask for it." She giggled, "I am so messed up to them you don't even know." Reggie chuckled once more with the other girl. Then she looked at her phone to see a text saying she needs to get home. "Well its getting late an I gotta go home for dinner." Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Really? Its only like six-thirty."

"Yeah I know I need to get home cause my roommate's making dinner for her parents and she wants me there."

"Roommate?"

"Oh yeah I have a roommate. We share a two-bedroom, two-bath apartment."

"And your parents are okay with that?"

"They don't really have a say. I'm eighteen so they can't make me do anything I don't want to."

Nikki's eyes grew wide, "You're eighteen?" Reggie had a amused smile and nodded. "Surprised?" Nikki nodded and mumbled, "You look younger..."

"Oh? How much younger?" Nikki shrugged. Reggie just laughed then looked at her phone that had another message saying to hurry home. She sighed and got up from her seat. "Well it was really nice meeting you." Reggie said with a grin. Nikki nodded and also stood up.

"So see you later?" The pierced teen asked with a little more desperation than she wanted. Reggie just nodded and said okay. They waved goodbye to each other and separated ways. When Reggie was out of her sight Nikki grinned. For a long while she actually forgot about all the jerks that had ever been in her life.

**xXxR&RxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Next chapter!

* * *

_

Nikki was super bored. She was hanging out by the mall fountain with Caitlin who couldn't stop talking about her date at the movies last night. All Nikki heard come out of her mouth was blah blah blah. Caitlin noticed that the other girl wasn't really listening to her and waved a hand in front of the purple-haired girl's face.

"Yoohooo earth to Nikki." Nikki sat up straight at looked at the bubbly blond. "What's wrong Nik?" Nikki shook her head and replied, "Nothing. I'm just thinking…" Caitlin grinned as she thought of what Nikki was thinking about. She had an idea it was about a certain brunette.

"Ohh? And who is it that you're thinking about?" She asked with a knowing smile. Nikki raised an eyebrow and responded plainly, "Just about how annoying those clones have been lately." Caitlin shook her head and said in a sing-song voice, "You're thinking about Reggie!~"

Nikki frowned at the other girl and stopped herself from strangling her. "Am not. Though I was thinking a little about yesterday…" Caitlin started to giggle and sing over and over, "Nikki's in love! Nikki's in love!" Nikki let out a groan and got up to walk away. Caitlin saw this and ran to her side.

"So are you gonna ask her out?" The blond asked with a smile.

"Grr just shutup Caitlin. Don't ask such a stupid question!" Caitlin just giggled at the other girl. The blond then went off to meet up with her boyfriend, to Nikki's relief. An alarm on Nikki's phone went off and with a groan she went to her job.

As usual there was nothing but fake people shopping at the Khaki Barn that day. The clones tried to bug the pierced girl but they ran away when she yelled at them. Nikki chuckled; it was always funny when they ran scared.

Nikki sat around reading a book about a girl and her drug problem when she heard a voice, "S'cuse me miss but I need some help." Nikki groaned and slammed the book down. "What do you wa-" She stopped mid-sentence when she looked up to see a smirking girl decked out in rainbows.

"Sup Nikki." Nikki stood up quickly and laughed nervously. "Oh haha hey Reggie… Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice." Reggie just shrugged and moved around the desk to stand by Nikki and lean her backside against it.

"No prob. So when do you get off? I was thinking we could get lunch or something." Nikki looked at her phone to see that she didn't get off for another two hours. She sighed deeply, "I don't get off for another few hours." She thought for a moment then smirked. "But I'll see what I can do."

Reggie watched the purple-haired girl go over to the clones and say something. The older clone said something back with a frown only to get a shout from Nikki. The girl cowered away and nodded. Nikki smiled then walked away back to the brunette. "Okay lets go."

Reggie smiled, "What did you say to them?"

"Oh nothing just a few threats." Reggie laughed and said she'll find out later. The two walked far to the other side of the mall by the theaters. They decided to see the latest action movie that was out. The movie was all about robots attacking their human leaders and such with a few jokes here and there which made it more enjoyable.

The two girls accidentally touched hands on the shared armrest. Both blushed but let it go and moved their hands away. Nikki didn't know how she felt about the contact. On one hand it was no big deal but on another it gave off a spark. Reggie's hand was so soft against hers, it made her feel butterflies. Though she couldn't tell what the other girl felt about it seeing how the room was dark and she couldn't see her face clearly.

Soon the movie was over and they left right away. Outside the theater they stared at each other. Nikki blushed which caused Reggie to blush in turn. The taller girl rubbed the back of her head and asked, "So you wanna get something to eat?" Nikki, who didn't trust her voice right then, nodded and they walked to the food court for burgers at McFlipsters.

Wyatt was present at the burger place working his shift when the two came. She smiled, "Hello ladies."

"Hey Wyatt." They both said in unison. "So what can I do for you?" The girls gave their orders and Reggie went to pay for the food only to have Wyatt give them no charge. The two sat at a table chowing down and talking between bites.

Nikki started talking about how annoying Caitlin is. The other girl was curious and asked how the blond got on her nerves so often. "It's cause well- She always asks stupid questions and acts almost just like the clones at the Crappy Barn." Reggie giggled a little and nodded in understanding.

"What has she done to annoy you lately?"

Nikki frowned and felt her cheeks get a little hot. "I can't remember."

"Aww come on what happened?" Nikki looked away and her face became a darker shade of red. She didn't want to tell the brunette that they were talking about her.

"Please Nik? I promise I won't make fun of you like Caitlin." The sixteen-year-old looked at her and sighed. Here goes. "Fine. Caitlin was teasing me about you." Reggie was a little taken back and raised an eyebrow. "About… Me?"

Nikki nodded. "Well, what was she saying about me?" She was more intrigued and leaned in to listen carefully to the purple-haired girl. Once again Nikki sighed again, "She… She was bugging me because I was zoning out and she teased saying I was thinking about you."

"…Were you?" Nikki looked at the other girl with shock. The way she asked the question was what shocked her, not that she asked it. She asked with hope in her voice. And her face was also hopeful for a split second. Nikki blushed again and looked away with a nod.

Now Reggie was blushing a deep red, though she had a grin on her face. "Well what else was she saying?"

Nikki frowned and shook her head, "She didn't say anything else." Though it was a lie, Nikki left it at that and hoped Reggie would too. Luckily for her, Reggie nodded her head and looked away. "So Nikki… You know I am attracted to guys and girls right?" Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Its pretty obvious by now." The older and taller girl laughed at that and nodded her head.

"Well I was wondering if you… would go out with someone your own gender." Nikki gave a thoughtful look. She didn't know if this was Reggie's way of asking her out, so she chose her words carefully. "I would if she was as cool as you." Reggie smiled widely at her answer. "Well there's no other girl as cool as me, so you might as well try going out with me." She said casually looking in another direction, then looking at Nikki.

Nikki smiled a sly smile. "Only after you buy me dinner." The younger girl laughed loudly at the other girl's frown. Reggie then grinned and leaned in across the table. "I'll only do that if you give me a kiss right here." She said pointing to her cheek.

Nikki shook her head, "Nuh-uh, you'll probably move your head so I end up kissing your lips. Just wait until after our date. Then _maybe _I'll give you a kiss." Reggie just laughed and nodded in agreement. "Okay okay. I'll get you after you finish your shift and take you to a great place I know."

Nikki frowned, "Nowhere fancy okay?" Reggie chuckled and told her not to worry about it. Then the brunette changed the subject and the two continued their conversation about random things.

**xXxR&RxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's the next chap. Hope you like.

* * *

_

Our favorite pierced teen was looking through her closet looking for something to wear with no luck. She would pick out an outfit, look at it in the mirror, then decided it made her look fat or too desperate. She was really getting frustrated.

Sooner or later she decided on wearing a dark blue tanktop with gray skinny jeans and normal black converse. She then got a ride to the mall from her mom. When arriving at the Khaki Barn she figured that she would actually do some work today. Not enough to work up a sweat or anything. B.O. is not an attractive smell.

It was getting close to the end of her shift when a certain blue-haired teen came up to her while she was folding clothes. "Hey there Nickster. Wanna ditch the job and hang out with the most handsome man alive?" asked Jonesy with an egotistic smile. Nikki's eye twitched just a tiny bit then replied, "I don't know. Where is he?" Jonesy frowned at that which made Nikki give a smile of her own.

"Fine then how about after your shift?"

"Nope sorry I'm busy."

Jonesy raised an eyebrow, "Busy with what?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow right back at him, "Is it really your business?"

"It is when you shoot me down." Nikki frowned at the Mexican-American. He really really gets on her nerves sometimes. He acted just like the rest of those jerks that she has broken up with. Gets butthurt when they get denied what they want. Good thing she's done with those types of guys now.

"If you must know, I have a date." Jonesy was a little shocked. She bounced back pretty fast.

"Who with?"

"Geez Jonesy it's none of your business so stop asking." She huffed and then took the clothes to their proper place then looked at her cell. "Shifts almost done…" She began to wonder where Reggie was, but her thoughts were stopped short when she looked up at the cashier desk to see the girl in question waiting.

Nikki's face brightened as she made eye contact and Reggie waved at her. The pierced teen gave a 'hold on' signal to her then turned to Jonesy. "That's who." She said pointing at the direction of the brunette. Jonesy looked in the direction she pointed and frowned, "Who? I don't see anyone."

Nikki smirked, "The pretty brunette. That's who."

Jonesy's eyes got wide with surprise. "Whaaa…" Nikki went over to Reggie and gave her a grin, "You're a little early. I still have 20 minutes left till I'm off." Reggie blushed a little and laughed nervously, "Yeah well I kinda wanted to see you soooo… I came a little early."

Nikki chuckled and poked the older girl's side, "You big romantic." Jonesy came over and glared a little at Reggie. Reggie gave a confused look and whispered to Nikki, "What's with this guy?" Nikki just sighed and shook her head. "Jonesy stop giving looks. This is Reggie. Reggie, this is Jonesy."

Reggie smiled and held out her hand to Jonesy, "Sup dude." Jonesy frowned and shook her hand hesitantly. Reggie could tell that there must have been something between him and her love interest. It was best to talk to him in a cool manner, but it seemed it wasn't working.

Must have been a bitter break up. Just then an alarm on Nikki's phone went off, which signaled the end of her shift. She quickly turned off the alarm and looked up at Reggie with a smile. "Let's go." She grabbed the brunette's hand and lead them away from the grumpy male and Crappy Barn.

The two teens were driving away from the mall to a steakhouse that Reggie was talking about the other day. They arrived at the eatery and went up to the hostess to get seated. Reggie seemed to come there often. "Reggie! Nice to see you back." A busty blond went over to Reggie and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which Nikki thought was really strange.

Reggie laughed and gently pushed the blond off of her, "Good to see you Chris. But stop doing that. I'm on a date." The blond girl looked at Nikki who had an annoyed look on her face. The blond, who's name tag read Christina, gave an apologetic look to Nikki. "I'm sorry. I'm good friends with this tall beauty, that's all. You have her all to yourself." She leaned over to Nikki to whisper in her ear, "You better watch her closely though, she can be a big flirt and can be a heart-breaker."

The purple-haired teen nodded her head and thanked Chris for the useful info. Reggie was very curious though as to what the hostess said to her possibly future girlfriend. It made her a bit nervous honestly. "Okay ladies, right this way." Christina lead the young women to a small booth and gave them their menus. "Tonight's special is garlic shrimp kabobs and specialty steak with a choice of soup or salad. Your waitress will be right with you." She gave a bright smile to Nikki. "What was your name? If I may ask."

Nikki gave a small smile, "Name's Nikki. Nice to meet you Christina." The two shook hands and Christina gave a grin, "It was great meeting you. Remember my advice~" and with that she walked away. Reggie looked at Nikki with a raised eyebrow.

"What advice?"

Nikki chuckled and shook her head, "Oh nothing. What are you going to order?" The night went on and the two had a normal conversation about recent happenings in the world and celebrity gossip and other small unknown facts. They were also talking about family and getting to know each other better.

"Aww noway your birthday was a just a couple weeks ago? I totally missed it." The brunette pouted at missing the other girl's birthday. Nikki gave a small laugh, "You didn't even know me then. It's fine that you missed it. When's your birthday?"

"At the end of October."

"I got to remember that." She said with a smirk. Reggie chuckled at that. She then began to wonder where their waitress was. "Hey Joe! Where's Jackie?" A man behind the bar of the restaurant responded, "She's arguing with Marco again. She'll be out in a few." Reggie nodded her head and turned back to Nikki. The asian teen gave the older girl a questioning look.

"You know everyone here don't you?"

"Haha yeah. There was a point in time where I worked here for a few months. But I ate too much on job and got fired. I love the food here!" She grinned widely and soon a girl with wavy black hair in a waitress uniform came out of the kitchen with a frown. The girl saw the two at the booth and lost the frown as she came over.

"Hey welcome back Reggie. Who's your friend?"

"Hey Jackie. This is my friend Nikki."

The waitress smiled at the purple-haired girl, "Nice to meet you. So what will be your guys' orders?"

The couple both ordered the special and a coke. Jackie wrote down the orders then went back to the kitchen to her dismay. They chatted causally and waited for their orders. Soon the drinks came and a few minutes after came the food.

Reggie paid for everything, even though Nikki argued that she should at least bay the tip. But the brunette won in the end obviously. They left the steakhouse with full stomachs. Nikki felt the back of her head burn though. She turned her head to see Jackie glaring a bit at her but stopped when she made eye contact and waved goodbye with a crooked smile.

Nikki raised an eyebrow and decided to ask about her later in the car.

As Reggie drove Nikki home, the pierced teen decided to ask about Jackie. "Umm hey Reggie, back at the restaurant when we were leaving, that Jackie girl was glaring daggers at me. I like literally felt the back of my head burn."

Reggie sighed and shook her head with a frown. "Sorry about that Nikki. The reason she was glaring at you is because she is my ex-girlfriend. She probably knew we were on a date and got jealous. Usually she's a really nice girl."

"If she's such a nice girl then why did you break up?" That statement came out a little more bitter than she wanted. Reggie just shrugged as she stared at the road.

"Well she is really paranoid and she thought that I was cheating on her. She broke up with me after two months of going out. She thought there was something between me and Christina going on."

"… Was there something going on?"

"No, of course not. I am a loyal person. I would never to that to my counterpart. It's just that Jackie has had her heart broken too many times by past boyfriends and a girlfriend that cheated on her with another woman. Those past relationships ruined her love life forever." Reggie said sadly. Nikki nodded her head, feeling bad for Jackie.

"Marco, the guy she was arguing with in the back, is her current boyfriend. I'm sure she is suspecting him for something. It's pretty sad really…" Nikki nodded in agreement. Jackie's situation was a little bit similar to hers, except all her past boyfriends truly were jerks. She would never suspect Reggie for cheating on her though. She could tell that she was a good person.

The car pulled up to Nikki's house. The older girl tuned off the car and turned to Nikki. "Well enough about Jackie. Do I get that kiss now?" She asked with a wily grin. Nikki chuckled and shook her head at the brunette's silliness. She stared at Reggie who now had a small smile on her face that Nikki found profoundly sexy.

The purple-haired teen blushed brightly and leaned forward to meet Reggie's awaiting lips. Reggie's cheeks also grew warm and she leaned in. The two shared a chaste kiss that lasted for what seemed like an hour but was only a few seconds. They parted and the brunette's face was faintly red and she had a huge grin on her face.

Nikki's face was very bright red and she had a dreamy smile on her face. It was her first time kissing another girl, and it felt so right. "Nikki… Hey Nikki." Nikki shook her head and looked at a smirking Regina. "Am I that good of a kisser?" Nikki's face went bright red and she frowned at the other girl.

"Actually it was a little wet. I felt like I was kissing a Labrador." Reggie just laughed and Nikki joined her.

"Well I had a really good time with you, Nikki…" the brunette said to the younger girl. Nikki nodded with a slight blush present on her cheeks.

"I had a good time too."

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

Nikki laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Reggie said to Nikki as the asian girl went up her steps to her door. Nikki smiled and waved goodbye as the other girl drove away. Nikki walked into her door and was faced by her father. "Who was that?"

Nikki just shrugged and started upstairs to her room, "A friend."

**xXxR&RxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Next chapter :]_

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own the song Only Exception, it belongs to Hayley Williams and Paramore.**

_

* * *

_

Reggie didn't really work. She was a musician that would play random gigs offered to her. She also had a father who was a major music producer with a very successful label which she will soon own when her father retires. Yup even though she basically ran away from home, she's still going to inherit the family business. So in a way she was rich and didn't really need to work. She had worked in the past so it's not like she's a spoiled, pampered brat. Far from it.

At the moment Reggie was on her way to play her guitar at a show happening in the mall. She wanted to see Nikki beforehand so she could maybe get a good luck kiss from the younger girl. It had been a week since their first date and today she planned on asking Nikki to be her girlfriend.

As she walked into the Khaki Barn she noticed Nikki right away talking to a girl with short blond hair. Reggie walked over to the two and Nikki's face brightened as she laid her dark eyes on Reggie. "Hey Reggie." She went to the brunette and gave her a tight hug. She then turned to the blond. "Reggie this is my friend Caitlin. She's one of the other girls in my group of friends." Caitlin smiled, "Hey Reggie. Its nice to meet the woman that makes Nikki's heart flutter."

Nikki's face grew a hint of red out of embarrassment and anger. "Grrrr… Caitlin…" Reggie just smiled and wrapped her arms around Nikki. "It's okay Nik. You make my heart flutter too." She gave the pierced teen a big grin. Nikki blushed and leaned up to give the older girl a kiss on the cheek.

Reggie frowned, "Can't I get a _real_ good luck kiss before I perform today?" Nikki giggled a bit and Caitlin became super intrigued. "What are you performing?"

"Oh I play guitar and I'm going to play a song for the show today in the mall."

"Yeah I was going to tell everyone to come with me to watch her play." Nikki said, not looking away from Reggie's face with a smile.

"Ahh so I finally get to meet all of your friends?"

"Haha well you only didn't meet the girls and you've met Caitlin. You just gotta meet Jen."

Caitlin jumped up and down in excitement. "Ohmigosh okay let me text everyone to meet at the talent show! Oh, I gotta meet John at the lemon! He might actually be the one Nikki! I'll see you guys later."

Nikki and Reggie watched the girl run off. Reggie still had her arms around Nikki and felt her face get a little flushed. Nikki's skin was so soft. She could feel the skin of her stomach showing from under her shirt. The brunette brought a hand to Nikki's face and smiled at the younger girl. She was lost in those dark orbs of hers and leaned in to touch her lips with the other girl.

Nikki leaned in along with her and reached Reggie's lips with hers. Reggie pulled the asian girl closer and Nikki wrapped her arms around Reggie's neck to deepen the kiss. The older girl parted her lips and rubbed her tongue along Nikki's bottom lip. Nikki happily let her in. Their tongues touched and both could have sworn that they felt a pleasurable spark. Reggie tasted every crevice of Nikki's mouth, not getting enough of her taste.

Soon the two need air and parted, lungs trying to get air back into them. "Well… That was the best good luck kiss I've ever gotten." Reggie said with pink on her cheeks and a grin. Nikki leaned her head against Reggie's shoulder and laughed. Reluctantly the two had to split up. Nikki still had work and Reggie had to get her guitar and equipment for the show out of her car.

As Reggie walked away from the Khaki Barn she began to wonder if she should play the new song she had been writing. It was about Nikki, of course. She couldn't get the girl out of her mind and so, being the musically expressive person she is, she wrote a song for the girl. It would be the perfect way to ask Nikki out. She would just need to give it the few finishing touches.

While walking out of the mall to go to her car parked in the parking lot, she ran into Jude. "Heyyy dudette have you gotten any sugar from Nik yet?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows making Reggie laugh. "Haha just a couple kisses. We're going to take it slow."

"Really? It's already been like a week. Usually you'd have already asked the chick out by now."

Reggie raised a thoughtful eyebrow and thought about it for a second before contradicting what he said. "Noway Jude, I think you're exaggerating my forwardness."

"Nah-uh bra you totally go fast with the ladies. You get them all over you by the second date. Even before the second date. You're like a female version of my bud Jonesy," He paused for a second to think, "Except you get more chicks than he does. Which I'll admit is pretty damn sad." He said with a chuckle.

Reggie shook her head. She didn't think of herself as a player. She really cared for the girls that she had been with and is even still friends with almost all of them. It wasn't even _that_ many girls that she'd been out with. There were plenty of guys she has been with. Okay maybe there were a few more girls.

"Dude I _know_ that you're exaggerating now. Noway I've been with more girls than Jonesy. Anyways that's not the point. I am very serious about Nikki. In fact I'm going to ask her to officially be my girlfriend today after the talent show." She grinned at the blond male and he grinned right back.

"Yeahhh! Awesome how you gonna do it? Ask her in front of the crowd or just like backstage? You should do it in front of the crowd. Chicks dig that stuff." He nodded to himself, obviously proud of his suggestion.

"Uhh yeah I don't think Nikki would like that. She'd probably feel pressured to say yes, and I don't want that." Jude nodded in understanding. He knew how Nikki was and she would probably be pissed if she was forced under that kind of pressure.

"Ahh yeah I get what you mean."

"Yeah exactly. Anyways dude can you help me get my equipment out of my car? I need to set up for the show."

"Yeah totally."

The show was going to start in a few minutes and Reggie was the second act. She and Jude were back stage waiting until she was up. She played her song for Jude and he said it was a little sappy for his taste but thought that Nikki would probably like it.

The first act, which was a cute little girl singing Micheal Jackson's "Man in The Mirror", was finally over and Jude looked out into the audience to see all his friends in the front row. "Hey dudette, I'm gonna go join the gang to watch you." He said with that lazy smile. "Break a leg! But not literally you know."

Reggie laughed and rolled her eyes at the skater and got her guitar ready while waiting for her cue. The announcer cued her in and with a large cheer from the audience she went on stage. She walked on stage with confidence and grinned at the crowd. She looked around and locked eyes with a certain pierced teen and gave her a grin and a wink.

Nikki smiled right back excitedly. Reggie sat down on the stool provided and played the first cords of her song, then began singing. The gang of friends were pleasantly surprised at how good her voice was. Well except for Nikki. She heard her sing quietly in the car before. The whole crowd seemed to sway with the guitar playing melody mixed with the brunette's singing.

_"I'd never sing of love,_  
_If it does not exist…_

_But darling,_  
_You, are, the only exception,_  
_You, are, the only exception,_  
_You, are, the only exception,_  
_You, are, the only exception…"_

Nikki couldn't take her eyes away. You could say that she felt like she was getting her feet swept out from under her as she listened to that sweet melody. She could feel the feelings being poured into the song. Like Reggie was baring her heart for everyone to see. She especially felt winded as the older girl sang the song while looking into Nikki's eyes.

_"I had sworn to myself that I'm,_  
_Content with loneliness…_  
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk,_  
_Well, You, are, the only exception,_  
_You, are, the only exception,_  
_You, are, the only exception,_  
_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_  
_You, are, the only exception,_

_And I'm on my way to believing,_  
_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing…"_

The song ended and the crowd cheered and screamed. Reggie smiled and bowed to her audience while the announcer spoke. "And that was the wonderful talent of Regina Valentino! Next we have…"

Reggie put her guitar down at her station backstage and wiped her forehead with a sigh. "That was beautiful…" The brunette turned to the voice only to be tackled into a hug. She smiled and hugged her attacker.

"That was great… You sing so beautifully. Do… Do you really feel that way? I mean… what you said in your song?" Nikki asked and heard the other girl chuckle. She looked at her in the face to see a big grin. She pulled away and playfully pushed her. "Well? Answer my question!"

"Ahaha of course I meant it. Those are my true feelings for you. And I wanted to ask… I mean- I was wondering if you would… like to be my girlfriend?"

Nikki's frown turned to a shocked face, then a smile. She wrapped her arms around Reggie's neck and said, "Of course I would." She brought her lips to the older girls and they shared a passionate kiss.

The rest of the gang came in and saw the two girls lip-locked. "Oooooooooo" They all said at the same time. The two girls blushed and parted, but still held hands. "Alriiiiiiiight! So she said yes huh?" Jude asked and went to Reggie, giving her a high five. Reggie just chuckled with a nod. Everyone cheered and congratulated the new couple. Everyone except Jonesy.

Nikki knew he was mad because they were an official couple now. She knew he still had feelings. But she just wanted to be friends from the start. At first she felt like she was falling for him but something was missing. It just wasn't meant to be.

Reggie went over to Jonesy and held out a hand. "Friends?" Jonesy was taken aback at this, and so was Nikki. "Y-yeah sure." He said and shook her hand. Regina smiled at the tall male and gave him a small pat on the back. Jonesy smiled back and the gang all went to the food court to get some grub.

**xXxR&RxXx**


End file.
